


Don't be alone, Doctor

by Baeriboom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, farewell, sadness overload
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeriboom/pseuds/Baeriboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[...] Hoje eu descobri, não sem um pouco de tristeza, que as coisas boas da vida estão sempre nos momentos mais efêmeros. E o tempo... O tempo que escoa tão lentamente como areia entre os dedos, nada mais é do que um álbum para guardar nossas melhores lembranças – toda a saudade, o amor e a esperança –, todos os sonhos que se perderam e também aqueles que foram deixados para trás."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be alone, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D

Há sempre uma garotinha esperando na janela.

Ela possui os cabelos alaranjados, quase vermelhos, como o pôr do sol que se reflete no vidro embaçado de seu quarto. As paredes, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, contam-lhe histórias: histórias que ela viveu, histórias que ela sonhou, histórias que nunca aconteceram e também as que ainda irão acontecer.

Há sempre um homem solitário percorrendo cada esquina.

Ele nunca tem planos, mas sabe muito bem os lugares, em todo o espaço e tempo – todo o Universo – aos quais gostaria de ir. Seus olhos são antigos como o tempo, ainda que todo o resto pareça jovem demais. Esse homem vive, sobrevive, e então chora pelo que deixa para trás.

Há sempre um garotinho corajoso que ama infinitamente.

Ele parece bobo às vezes, talvez até medroso, mas jamais desiste daqueles que ama. Seus olhos são gentis e seu coração é grande, e de seus lábios saem mil promessas que ele jamais deixa de cumprir. Ele ama, sente e espera; ele se sacrifica, sorri e então deixa as lágrimas fugirem. Ele abraça, cálido, e sussurra um _“eu te amo”_ sincero. Ele é, acima de tudo, o pedacinho mais humano de um homem.

Hoje eu descobri, não sem um pouco de tristeza, que as coisas boas da vida estão sempre nos momentos mais efêmeros. E o tempo... O tempo que escoa tão lentamente como areia entre os dedos, nada mais é do que um álbum para guardar nossas melhores lembranças – toda a saudade, o amor e a esperança –, todos os sonhos que se perderam e também aqueles que foram deixados para trás.

Hoje eu vivo, ainda que não por você ou para você, mas com você, para sempre, num lugar inalcançável e etéreo que fica muito longe daqui. Hoje, com um sorriso e uma lágrima, olhamos para o céu e esperamos, mesmo sabendo que você jamais virá, e que o adeus que lhe deixei foi o início do fim.

A garotinha da janela e o garotinho que ama demais acenam sempre, juntos e felizes como queria que fôssemos. Regamos as plantas do jardim e entrelaçamos as mãos; andamos sob o luar e adormecemos quando as luzes se apagam; sorrimos e choramos, e cuidamos um do outro, como sempre deveria ter sido e como sempre será.

Então não chore, homem solitário. O Universo é vasto e cheio de aventuras para se viver. O mundo é enorme e repleto de despedidas aonde quer que vá, mas os momentos bons nunca se vão, e os nossos foram os mais maravilhosos, graças a você.

Obrigada por voltar por mim, e para mim, quando eu mais precisei. Obrigada por mostrar que o amor da minha vida estava bem ao meu lado o tempo todo; obrigada pelo tempo infinito e pelos abraços quentes. Obrigada por existir, e resistir, quando todo o resto se vai... Você jamais será esquecido.

Agora corra, pois ainda há uma menininha com os cabelos tingidos de pôr do sol esperando na janela, com um sorriso e uma mala na mão. Conte a ela que terá uma vida maravilhosa e cheia de aventuras fantásticas, e que ela jamais ficará sozinha, mesmo nos momentos mais tristes e sombrios. Diga a ela para esperar o tempo que for preciso, porque ela sabe que valerá a pena. Diga que a ama também, e que nunca irá abandoná-la.

Conte à garotinha na janela o que ela sabe e também o que não sabe.

E então diga adeus quando tiver de fazê-lo, mas com um sorriso maior que as lágrimas. E todas as vezes em que se sentir sozinho, lembre da garotinha na janela esperando por você. Ela sabe, mesmo distante, que é o melhor de você mesmo.

E por fim encontre outro alguém à janela, esperando por uma vida bonita e sonhando com o Universo que apenas o homem solitário lhes pode oferecer.

Assim, você jamais ficará sozinho.

É só o que eu peço.

Não fique sozinho, Doutor.

 

 


End file.
